


To Date A Stark

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker has a problem, he is in love with Tony Stark. The two won't admit anything unless a certain Captain America lends a hand. Being super heros and dating sounds harder then you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or have any rights to the Spiderman or Ironman comics or shows or movies or what ever else they are making XD. Tony Stark, and Peter Parker are copywritten by Marvel. All I own is the randomness that happens! If I did own them…oh the gayness…but I don't, sad.
> 
> Wooo This is the first TonyxPeter I have decided to post! My girlfriend said I should upload it and share it with everyone! I normally post all my storys on DA but my poor fanfiction account needs some love so here it is! This Yaoi! Guyxguy! So you don't like it then in the words of J.J "GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a cold winter day and a small group of heros were making their way through a swamp, those heros being Captain America, IronMan, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Ant Man and Wasp. Everyone was doing their best to ignore the cold muddy water, Jan aka the Wasp was simply flying over it. Spider-Man was the only other hero trying to avoid it as he was jumping from tree to tree to keep out of the dark water, the other heros were just walking through it. Peter stopped on a stump that was sitting half way out of the water, perching for a moment to look down into it. The burnet frowned and pulled off his glove, he then reached down into the water and pulled his hand out quickly feeling how cold it was, it wasn't the cold you wanted to get used to or have poured on you to wake you up, it was the kind you wanted to avoid as much as possible which is what Spider-Man was going to do.

"Ya know kid your at some point gonna run out of trees." Wolverine said with a smirk as the young spider hero landed on a rock beside him.

"Don't talk to me I am trying to focus Logan." Peter replied as he jumped again and landed in another tree, leafs falling from it and onto the waters surface.

"That tree looks safe." Wasp said as she flew by him and circled a tree that looked like it had been bent sideways and decided to keep growing that way.

"Thank you Jan." Spider-Man said smiling under his mask as he jumped and landed on the long branch, gripping onto the bark when it creaked loudly.

"Bet you five bucks he falls in before this mission is over." Clint whispered to Hank and the two males chuckled. Captain America raised a eye brow over hearing them and smirked as he pulled back a branch and then let it snap back down into the water, it splashing the two heros.

"AH! Steve did you really need to do that?" Clint asked as he rubbed mud off his cheek.

"Be lucky you're not in the army, the pranks were much worse." Steve replied and used his shield to push a few vines away from his head.

"How worse?" Hank asked, wadding over to the war hero.

"Well let's just say you don't want to leave your bag laying open anywhere, I have found a few snakes in my helmet.." Steve said and laughed at the looks his friends gave him. He moved back as Peter jumped past him and smiled, only to tense when the branch Peter landed on gave a loud crack. "Spider-Man get off that!"

"Oh crap!" Peter yelped and jumped off the branch as it broke, he landed on a bolder and quickly shot a web trying to catch the branch but it hit the top of Ironman's helmet. Tony was silent as he pushed the branch off him and turned to look at Peter, the younger hero was tense and still holding the web. "Um sorry Tony.."

"Heh it's ok, no damage done webhead." Tony replied and started to wade through the water again, talking with Spider-Man as they made their way through the swamp. Steve watched the two and couldn't help but smile, he had noticed something about Parker, Peter seemed to always get happier when Tony was around. He had noticed when ever Tony sat next to the younger hero that Peter would blush, when the two worked together in the lab the brunette would always be smiling, that Peter would always get really excited when Tony and him would go on a patrol or missions together. He was surprised he was the only one to notice that Peter was in love with the armor suit wearing hero. Normally Steve would never pick up on things like that since his mind was always busy on other things but it was hard not to see how Peter acted around Tony.

"Come on kid just give it up and face the water." Logan said getting annoyed by all the jumping around. Spider-Man glared at him then pointed at the leather jacket the older mutant was wearing.

"Oh shut up fuzz ball! I wasn't briefed on this mission, you guys all got clothes for cold weather and I am in just spandex! If I fall in I am gonna get a cold or something!...Or a leech.." Peter shivered at just the thought of having one of the blood suckers on him and Jan flew a little higher from the water.

"Haha be careful Jan you might get eaten by a bull frog at that size." Clint called to the tiny hero and laughed when she flew even higher. Hank reached out and caught his wife as she flew by and set her on his shoulder.

"Here Jan, why not rest your wings for awhile." Hank said sweetly and the couple smiled at each other, they hadn't been married long but with how close the two were no one would even realize. Peter watched the couple for a moment then sighed, he really was tired of being alone. MJ wanted to fully focus on her modeling so she left for LA and broke the spider hero's heart, it seemed the Parker bad luck was not going to change. Though it was nice that the redhead still wanted to be friends and would call him every once and while. He landed on a half submerged bolder and looked around to where to jump to next only to see that he had run out of tree's and the water was still pretty deep, deep enough that if he were to get in it would reach his chest, it didn't help that Peter was so short.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Peter muttered as he watched his team mates pass him. Steve stopped and looked back at Spider-Man, the brunette reminded him of a trapped kitten not wanting to take a bath. He glanced at Ironman then got a idea, quickly he stepped over the rocks till he was standing beside him.

"Poor Peter…maybe someone should carry him, we all have water proof clothes and he doesn't." Steve said and lightly nudged Stark, glad that the other Avengers were out of ear shot. Tony turned to look over at Peter and remained silent, making the older male beside him roll his eyes. "Alright I'll do it." He said and started for the trapped hero but was surprised when Ironman held out a hand to stop him.

"No I got this." Tony said and made his way over to Peter.

"How hero like of you!" Steve called and smirked, that was easiler then he thought. It couldn't hurt to try and help the very clueless Tony Stark to figure out Parker's feelings.

"Oh this is really not my day.." Peter was muttering as he looked at the water, trying to decide on what to do, only to look up when he heard the sound of someone coming closer. Glancing up he was surprised to see Tony standing in front of him. "Think I could make a boat out of those logs back there?" He asked dryly then yelped loudly in surprise when Tony suddenly picked him up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, holding him bridle style."W-Whoa! Don't you dare throw me in!" He yelled.

"I am not going to throw you in will you calm down?" Tony snapped and turned, starting to fallow the rest of the team. Peter blushed a dark red under his mask and almost squeaked when Tony held him closer to his chest.

"Good idea Ironman." Steve said and glanced back to see that the rest of the team looked a little confused but they didn't comment.

When the mission was over and everyone was back at the mansion the group all went to the living room to relax, the mission had gone pretty good, they had tracked down the super villain they were looking for and handed him over to SHEILD, no one got hurt which was always good for the Avengers. Peter went to the underground training room, feeling he needed to work off some stress. "Jarvis! Level nine please." He called and popped his knuckles, moving till he was standing in the middle of the white room.

"Feel like being thrown around Sir?" Jarvis asked but started up the room anyway, a light flashing telling Spider-Man to get ready. Peter dove forward when a tall robot came out of a panel on the floor behind him, the brunette flipped up onto the wall and webbed up the guns before the robot could fire. He then leaped to the ceiling and shot a web onto the robots head, he used his amazing strength to yank it out of the floor and smash it into the wall.

"Phew…that was easy." Peter said only to tense when more panels on the walls opened and leaser guns took aim at him. "Or…maybe not.." He was about to jump again when the guns went back into the walls, the white panels covering them. "Uhhh… wait did I break something?" He asked and looked over to the double doors as they slid open, Ironman walking in.

"Jeez Pete you trying to kill yourself?" Tony asked and his faceplate slid up, the older hero smirking up at Spider-Man. Peter pouted and dropped down in front of him, rubbing his shoulder in a annoyed manner.

"What do you want Tony? I'm busy." Peter muttered, still feeling a little awkward around the taller hero.

"Why don't you get busy with me then?" Tony asked and blinked when he saw Peter tense. "You know… as in train? Steve's busy and I need a work out."

"O-Oh…uh sure." Peter replied, blushing and thanking the heavens that his mask hid his face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well.. how about some hand to hand combat, meet me in the sparing room.. and heh get changed. You don't want to get all sweaty in that." Tony said playfully and pulled off Parker's mask, he looked down at it for a moment then tossed it back to him, smirking again as he noticed the awkward look the younger hero had. "Hurry up I don't like to be kept waiting!" He called over his shoulder as he left the room. Peter just stood there a moment and then glanced up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis…I think I am doomed."

"Probably Sir." Jarvis said back and Spider-Man pouted then went up to his room. Peter changed into a red t-shirt blue pants, it seemed like he just bought clothes that remind him of his suit sometimes. 'Well better then my sweater vests..' He thought though he could never give up wearing those, old habits die hard. Peter then made his way back down stairs, humming happily. 'I get to spend time with Tony..and he wants to train with me! Wow this is great, though I am a little nervous I could screw up and hurt him.' He thought and waved at a few of the other Avengers who were still relaxing in the large TV room. He went into the ground floor training room that had a boxing ring in it, beside it were a few pads, though what made his heart beat faster was the man stretching by the window. Tony was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie with a gray long sleeve shirt under it and black sweat pants with red strips down the sides, the hood was down and the handsome hero was pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh there you are, I was getting bored." Tony said and picked up blue boxing gloves, tossing them to Parker who fumbled them for a moment before grabbing the string. "Put them on."

"Um Tony I don't know how to box.." Peter said as he put the gloves on then struggled tying the string. He blushed when two hands suddenly took hold of his hand he looked up to see Tony focused on tying his gloves for him. "Y-You don't have to do t-that I got it." He stammered getting embarrassed.

"I don't mind and I am not making you box, we are just going to have a good old fight. Testing our skills against each others." Tony explained and smiled when he finished putting the gloves on Peter.

"Uhh.. Tony I will break you." Peter muttered and the older hero smirked at him.

"Oh really? Break me? Parker I think you're the one who has to worry. Just no super strength no matter what got it?" Tony ordered and playfully ruffled the brown hair, making Peter glare at him.

"Don't do that! I hate being treated like a kid!" Peter complained and then jumped up into the fighting ring. 'Especially by you Tony…' He thought and sighed. Stark climbed in next and then leaned on the rubber rope, looking over the brunettes outfit.

"Nice colors." Tony said and then walked to the middle of the ring. "Alright Pete show me what you got." He waved a hand at him then pulled up his hood. Peter blinked then smirked and then ran at him, throwing a punch and to his complete shock Tony stepped to the side out of the way and grabbed his arm, the younger hero let out a yell as he was flipped over Tony and slammed down onto the ring floor. "Now what were you saying about breaking me?" Tony asked looking down at him.

"Ow.. what the hell?"

"I am a black belt…in a lot of things." Tony bragged and raised an eye brow when the spider hero flipped back onto his feet.

"Well you got lucky with that one." Peter grumbled and then ran at him again, this time ducking down low and swiping his leg out sideways, Tony was surprised by this and got his feet knocked out from under him, grunting as he landed on his back. "You ok?" Tony looked up to see Peter had his hands on his hips and dared to look smug. "Hate to admit it Mr. Stark but you're in over your head." He added playfully.

"Ooh you're in for it now Parker!" Tony growled and got up, he ran at the shorter male and threw a punch of his own. Peter easily dodged, and kept dodging much to Stark's frustration. 'It has to be that damn spider sense of his, I need to try this another way.' He thought after a few minutes into their little spar. Smirking he waited for Peter to attack, grabbing his wrist when he threw a punch and yanking him forward. Peter had been actually putting more effect into hitting the older hero, both of them were pretty skilled and just kept blocking and dodging each other not landing a good soiled hit but when Tony pulled him in close he felt his heart speed up. "Hm that web slinging must be doing wonders for your body, you look pretty good." Tony said which made Peter look up at him surprised, Stark took the opening and twisted Peter around then kicked him in the side, knocking the spider hero down.

"H-Hey!" Peter snapped and got up, he jumped back when Tony swung at him and landed in his classic perching position on one of the four posts around the ring. His hands and feet on the post and his eyes narrowed at the older hero. "Take this serious this is training, not a game." 'As weird as that was coming from me..' He ignored how Tony's words still had his heart going faster then normal.

"Oh so stern, chill out web head. You nervous you're going to lose?" Tony asked and then moved farward, swinging to hit him but Peter jumped right over him and twisted in the air so he landed perfectly behind him. Peter grabbed one of Tony's arms as the male turned and then pushed him into the post, his free hand on the older hero's chest right over the arc reactor. Tony blinked noticing their closeness and looked surprised for a few seconds before a smirk made its way over his lips, he knew Peter had noticed to how close they were by the red tint in his cheeks.

"I caught you pretty easy so…er give up." Peter muttered, pushing him a little harder into the post, frowning as he looked up at the taller male. Tony look down at his hand for a moment then his smirk widened making the younger male's heart beat even faster. Oh Tony couldn't help but have a little fun, teasing the spider hero couldn't do any harm right?

"So you caught me huh? What are you going to do now?" Tony asked and leaned in close, his nose only a few inches from Parker's. "You know Pete..your kinda cute up close." He said in his flirty tone.

"W-What?" Peter stuttered, a dark blush covering his cheeks. 'D-Did he really just say that?' He thought and his grip loosened. Tony took this opportunity and shoved Peter back then threw a punch, catching Peter in the face and making him fall backwards. It was Tony's turn to look smug as he stepped away from the post and waited for Peter to get to his feet.

"You can't let things distract you so easily Pete." Tony taunted and found his gaze moving over him. 'Hm… he actually is pretty cute.. and fun to tease.' He pushed down his hood, shaking his bangs out of his eyes.

"That wasn't fair.." Peter muttered as he got up, rubbing his mouth with the back of the blue glove. 'If I was sparing anyone else I would be winning easy...but I can't focus with Tony, he always does things that catch me off guard.' He sighed then narrowed his eyes at him. "And don't call me Pete, close friends should call me Peter." He added and then moved to the side and caught the older males leg when he kicked at him. He pushed him back then swung at him, only to have his arm pushed to the side harmlessly. The spar went on for a good ten minutes, both getting in a few good hits, the whole time Peter having to watch his strength not wanting to hurt his friend. Though that was hard when Tony kept teasing him and making him lose his focus, he got so distracted that he swung to high and Tony leaned to the side to dodge. Stark took the opening and punched him in the chest, only to grunt when Peter grabbed his arm, not wanting to be thrown Tony pushed him back but in doing so made the younger hero trip and fall backwards, Peter had been so startled that he kept his grip on Tony's arm and ended up pulling him down to the floor on top of him. Both men winced and Tony who hadn't taken the full force of the fall quickly grabbed Peter's wrists and pinned them next to the brunettes head.

"Aha! I caught you this time Pe-…" Tony trailed off as their eyes met, he took notice how they were positioned. Tony's leg was between the smaller males and pretty close to his groin, their faces only a few inches apart. Stark also took notice how darkly Peter was blushing. "Uh…" He wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't look away from the beautiful brown eyes staring up at him. Peter felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Stark being so close was to much, to feel his breath ghosting over his lips made him almost close his eyes. 'Ok ok calm down.. don't freak out!' He thought and even though he was stronger he gave a weak pull to try and free his hands. Tony blinked then moved his hands off of Peter's and set them next to his head, he then pushed up so he wasn't putting so much weight on the smaller male. Peter hesitantly moved up onto his elbows, not able to get up since Tony was still on top of him.

"I um…uh.." Peter swallowed, the fact that Tony was still over him was confusing the hell out of him, he didn't know what to do and lifted one hand to awkwardly push on Tony's chest. He stopped though when he felt the arc reactor under his palm through the black fabric and tensed. Tony frowned expecting him to pull his hand away in disgust which was the normal reaction he got to his reactor but his eyes widened when instead Peter traced it with trembling fingers. This made Tony's breathing pick up slightly and his eye brows drew together as he stared down at Peter, watching the brown eyes close half way as the brunette touched what kept the older hero alive.

"Peter…" Tony said quietly, feeling that if he spoke to loudly that he would startle the man bellow him. Peter looked up into his eyes and they stared at each other for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. Being this close to the man he was in love with was too much for Peter and his eyes closed as he leaned up, gripping the soft fabric between his fingers as his face got closer to Stark's but before he could fill the gap between them the door slide open loudly. Peter let out a yelp then realizing what he was doing he pushed Tony off him, forgetting to watch his strength the push was pretty hard and Tony landed with a thud on his back. Tony groaned in pain and sat up to look at the younger male, his expression one of shock and confusion. Peter's face was red and his hand was over his mouth. 'I…I a-almost… I j-just almost kissed him!' He thought, his eyes wide as he panicked.

"What's going on?" Peter flinched then quickly got to his feet and ran to the side of the ring, jumping out of it and running through the open the door past a very confused Hawkeye. "What's his deal?" Clint asked as he turned to look at Tony who hadn't moved yet. Stark slowly got up and put a hand over his chest, his heart beating quickly under his palm. Clint frowned and crossed his arms, annoyed that no one was answering him. "Can't I have one normal team mate?" He muttered and turned on his heel, leaving Tony with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say but enjoy the story, please ignore my typos I will go through later and find all of them. I'm really sick at the moment so correcting typos will have to come later. I just wanted to get all the chapters I have so far posted on here.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter did his very best to avoid Tony for the next few days, not able to face him after what happened in the training room. He was lying on the couch in the TV room, in his red and blue suit with his mask on the table. He was doing his best to distract himself with TV but it was like it was trying to make him feel like crap, with each click he saw things that made his chest ach. Click, a couple kissing. Click, a couple walking down a beach hand in hand. Click, a movie with a happy wedding scene. Click, a man yelling his undying love to the woman of his dreams as she tried to leave. Click, Romeo and Juliet. "AH! For the love of- screw you TV!" He yelled in anger and tossed the remote at it, though with his luck it bounced off the screen and landed in the fish bowl by the window. Peter blinked twice then grabbed a couch cushion and yelled into it.

"Are you alright there Peter?" Spider-Man yelled in surprised and rolled right off the couch, landing in a crouch. He relaxed to see Steve standing there, the blond raising an eye brow at him in question.

"Yeah I'm fine.. I was just testing to see if I still had my horrible bad luck…and great news I still do." Peter replied and sighed deeply. The war hero walked over and held out a hand which Peter accepted and let the older male pull him to his feet.

"Having a bad day? Come patrol with me and get your mind off things." Steve offered and handed Peter his mask. The brunette sighed again but nodded, brightening at the thought of spending time with Captain America.

"Alright, it is a pretty nice day." Peter replied and pulled on his mask. The two left the mansion, Steve on his motorcycle and Peter web swinging above him through the city. When it was around lunch they stopped in the park and Steve parked his bike by a bench then turned so he was sitting sideways on it. Peter landed on the bench a few minutes later and handed a hotdog to the older male. "Ok every time I buy food when I'm in my suit I get the weirdest looks, guy thought I was going to a party till I swung away." He commented and perched on the bench, unwrapping his hotdog and tugging his mask up to his nose so he could eat.

"Thank you for getting me lunch." Steve said with a kind smile then unwrapped his hotdog as well. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching people in the park and ignoring the looks they got.

"So I have a question for you Cap." Spider-Man said breaking the silence, crumbling up the wrapper after finishing his hotdog and tossing it in a nearby trash can. He waited till Steve looked at him before going on. "If you didn't have your powers what would you do with your life?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, the action reminded Steve of a cat.

"Well…I think I would be a artist, I have always enjoyed drawing." Steve replied thoughtfully and then tossed away his wrapper as well. "Now I question for you." He said and crossed his arms.

"Ok shoot." Peter replied and played with a strand of webbing between his fingers. Not noticing Steve reached up to touch something on the side of his head.

"When do you plan to tell Tony you're in love with him?" Steve asked bluntly and watched Spider-Man nearly fall off the bench.

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking about!" Peter stuttered, his face matching the color of his mask. Captain America didn't look convinced at all and the blonde just sighed.

"You don't have to hide it from me, I already know Spidey." The war hero said and drummed his fingers on his arm. "I am not judging you, I accept that you are homosexual." Steve explained calmly, he had always been confused why people always made such a big deal over others choice in partners.

"H-How um…d-did you figure it out?" Peter asked quietly, moving to the end of the bench so he was closer to the blonde, not wanting anyone to over hear them.

"It was not very hard Spider-Man.. I am surprised I am the only one to notice how you look at him. I know what love looks like and you love him." Steve replied and smiled at him, reaching over to place a comforting hand on the smaller males tense shoulder. "So do you plan to tell him?"

"..No."

"No? What do you mean-"

"I can't tell him…he would never feel the same way about me, just being his friend is enough and all I can hope for.." Peter said sadly, bowing his head slightly and rubbing his arm. He could feel that annoying ach in his chest again, like his heart was wanting to break in two. "Tony could have anyone he wanted…and I am not that someone, I'm not a model or anyone famous, I am just boring Peter Parker." He said, his voice shaking. He stepped off the bench and leaped up onto a low tree branch. "I'll meet you back at the mansion Cap, I need to clear my head." With that said Peter shot a web at a nearby building and swung out of sight.

"Oh Peter…" Steve said and his eyes saddened, he started up his bike and reached back up to his head, taking off the little headset communicator and turning it off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Spider-Man had stopped to sit on a tall building roof top, leaning his back on the wall behind him and closing his eyes. 'If Cap figured it out I wonder if anyone else has…would my team be ok with me being gay?' He wondered and let his head tilt back against the wall. "Could today get any worse?" He muttered and opened his eyes when he heard thunder rumble loudly above him, his head dropping when it suddenly started to pour down rain hard around him. "Well screw you too nature." He got to his feet and jumped to the next building, he tried the door to the roof but it was locked and he sighed, at least the little roof above the door kept him out of the rain, though he was already completely soaked. "Ugh what next? Another green goblin? Anti-Venom wanting to HELP me again? I left the oven on?" Peter let out a flustered sigh and frowned when it started to rain even harder. "Yeah or that, you still have sucky timing nature." He rubbed his arms from the cold and looked out at the city, he always had a hard time using his web in the rain. He heard another sound besides the rain and it took him a moment to realize what it was. 'Crap! Should I go or stay here?' He thought but before he could make up his mind there was a loud CLUNK on the roof beside him and Spider-Man looked over to see the red and gold armored hero.

"Stuck in the rain spidey?" Ironman asked and walked over to him, lifting his hands up to take off his helmet, not caring about his hair getting soaked.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked and looked down at the ground, not meeting the older hero's gaze. Tony came under the little roof with Peter and blinked when he saw how soaked he was.

"Well you have been avoiding me so I thought I would just stop this foolishness and say hi." Tony replied and tucked his helmet under his arm, not even flinching when thunder roared loudly above them.

"Why are you out here? Wouldn't you be struck by lightning or something?" Spider-Man muttered and crossed his arms.

"Yeah that's happened a few times, don't feel a thing. Just get a really annoying ringing in my ears for a bit." Tony said with a shrug. The two fell silent after that and after a few long awkward minutes ticked by Ironman suddenly reached out and put his hand on Spider-Man's head, with a quick yank the red mask was now in his armored hand.

"Hey! What the hell Tony, give me that back! Someone cou-"

"We are on a roof, in the rain, stop being such a baby." Tony said putting the mask in his helmet. "Stop always worrying about everything."

"Stop being such a jerk, give that back Tony." Spider-Man snapped and glared up at him.

"When I talk to you I don't want to stare at two white eyes, I want to be able to see your face." Stark said simply pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes, blinking as he stared at Peter and leaning to trying to see his face since the younger hero had looked away from him once again.

"Why would that matter? That never bothered you before.." Peter muttered and choice to stare at their feet, not able to meet Stark's gaze. 'Why is he here anyway? This is already awkward enough…I'm hurting and I don't want to talk to him till I have calmed down..' He thought wincing.

"Well I would like to see your face for what I am about to say.." Ironman replied slowly then took a step closer to him. "Peter…I know how you feel about me.." With those words Peter couldn't hear anything for a moment, just the sound of his now racing heart. It took him a few seconds to find his voice and when he spoke it shock.

"H-How…I d-don't.."

"Steve let me hear what you two were talking about over the communicator earlier.." Tony explained, his face expressionless as he watched the younger male.

"T-Tony…I c-can explain um.."

"Why explain when I heard everything?" Tony said and dropped his helmet on the ground, he then tightened his hands at his sides. Peter swallowed and bit his lip, feeling like his heart was breaking more and more.

"I-I'm sorry…if you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand.. I'll be going now.." Peter could feel tears stinging his eyes and couldn't stop them from falling, he turned to leave but yelped loudly in surprise when a armored hand hit the wall in front of him, blocking him. "Ton-" He closed his eyes tightly when he was pushed into the wall and Starks other hand landed on the wall next to his head, stopping any chance of escaping. Peter was cursed himself for trembling and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Ironman, taking in a shaky breath.

"I don't want that.." Tony said lowly, stepping closer which made Peter feel even more trapped.

"What…what do you want?" Peter asked hesitantly, flattening himself as much as he could onto the wall behind him.

"I want…you.." Tony replied softly, and before Peter could react the older hero leaned in and kissed him. Peter felt like time had stopped, there was no city, no rain, just Tony Stark kissing him and Peter blushing like crazy. He was so shocked he had even forgotten to breath which Ironman noticed and pulled back to look at him. "I know I'm amazing but please don't faint." He joked, though his brows drew together worriedly. Peter took in a deep breath then placed a trembling hand on the armored chest.

"T-Tony…why did you.." Peter trailed off and then blushed darker when a cold hand cupped his cheek, the older male gently rubbing his thumb across the soft skin, wishing he could feel the younger male through his armor.

"When you were avoiding me I had some time to think…to think about what you meant to me, and I realized how deeply I cared about you. I had already liked you a lot, it didn't take much for that to turn into something more." Tony explained softly and leaned in to brush his lips slowly over Peter's, feeling proud he was the one making the brunette blush like that. "As I said before…I want you. Not some model or someone famous…I just want Peter Parker.." He whispered and gazed at him.

"T-Tony…" Tony's eyes widened when Peter suddenly threw himself into his chest and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him over. He smiled, lifting a hand to set it on the back of his head, his other arm wrapping around the small waist. After a few minutes Tony pulled back and tilted up Peter's chin, giving him a charming grin before leaning in and kissing him again. This time Peter kissed back and set his hands on the armored chest, one hand resting over the arc reactor. Stark couldn't help to deepen the kiss after a few moments and pull him closer. The moment was ruined by thunder roaring loudly above them. "Why did you seem kind of angry before?" Peter asked and rubbed his eyes before looking back up at the older male.

"Oh I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. Angry that I didn't figure out how you felt and made a ass of myself by teasing you in the ring." Tony replied and pushed the shorter hero's bangs out of his beautiful eyes. Peter smiled at him shyly and then rubbed his arms, shivering even more now.

"As nice as this is I'm going to freeze if we stay out here any longer.. I'm totally soaked." Peter said and then stepped around Tony, bending down to pick up his helmet for him. Peter turned in time to see Tony's eyes quickly jump back to his face and the brunette blushed. "W-Were you just-"

"Checking out your ass? Yep." Tony interrupted and took his helmet from Peter, he handed him back his mask then put his helmet back on. Smirking at seeing Peter blushing again, he waited till he put his mask back on before effortlessly scooping Parker up in his arms, holding him bridle style.

"T-Tony! Put me down!" Peter stammered but the older male ignored his complaints and took off into the air, holding him close to his chest as he flew them home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks had gone by and Peter was learning that having Tony stark as a boyfriend was very interesting, though they hadn't got to spend much time together since hero work kept them really busy. Their team mates were surprised but happy for them when they found out and now choice to tease the couple. At the moment Peter was in the TV room with Logan, the two hero's relaxing for the first time in weeks and trying to find something to watch.

"Logan just pick something, there is like a thousand channels." Peter complained as he watched the older mutant flip through the channels.

"Most of these are stupid, do they really need to have so many damn food channels?" Logan grumbled and stopped on a nature channel, giving up.

"Fun…we get to learn the mating habits of Elk.." Peter commented then looked back down at the little spider tracer he was working on, pulling his glasses out of his tool box, the glasses made it easier to see the tiny chips inside the tracer. 'Glad I don't have to always wear these anymore.' He thought and looked at the door when Tony walked in.

"Ok that's it, I am going to go train before I kill this TV." Logan growled and got up, walking to the door.

"Hey Tony?" Peter called before his boyfriend could leave the room.

"Yes dear?" Tony called back with a smirk as he walked over the couch. Peter blushed and glanced over at Logan who raised a eye brow at the pair then left the room.

"Do you think I could barrow some tools? I think mine are to old and-"

"You look really cute in those glasses, though you're always cute." Tony commented and flopped down beside him on the couch, smirking wider when Peter blushed. "And yes you can come down to the lab later."

"Why not now?" Peter asked and set the tracer along with his tools back in the box, he blinked in surprise when the older male took the box from him and set it on the table.

"Well…because right now I want to do something else." Tony replied and leaned in, kissing him deeply and pulling him close. Peter sighed happily and set his hand on the older male's chest, his heart beating faster when Tony ran his tongue over his lower lip. He gasped in surprise when he was pushed down onto the couch and his boyfriend got over him, Tony forcing his tongue into his mouth and exploring. Peter was surprised by this and moaned softy, closing his eyes as he shyly touched his tongue to the older male's. The young hero moved his arms up to wrap them around the taller males neck and pulled him closer, squirming when Tony's hand slide up his shirt. Both jumped when someone cleared their throat loudly by the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you again!


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark, and Peter Parker are copywritten by Marvel
> 
> Well here it is! The next chapter! I listen to the oddest music when I write XD. I am happy that people like this story so I will do my best to throw out more chapters! GO SEE THE AVENGERS MOVIE! DOOO IT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony stark frowned and looked up from his spot on top of Peter, looking over to the door to see Thor standing there. "Well that ruined the moment.." He complained and then laughed when his boyfriend pushed him off. "What's up Thor?" He asked and playfully took Peter's glasses. Thor rolled his eyes at the two and walked over to sit on the couch.

"I came in here to simply relax.." Thor replied and watched them for a moment, noticing the two hero's were still a little awkward around each other. "You two are still very new with each other. I suggest taking the day to get closer since we do not get many days off." Thor said and smiled warmly at his friends.

"You know that is a great idea." Tony replied and stood, grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him off the couch. "If anyone needs us tell them we are in the city." He said and the blond nodded. Peter looked confused and then gave a light tug.

"Uh..Tony?"

"Enjoy your day." Thor called as the couple left.

"W-Wait Tony where are going?" Peter asked, blinking when his boyfriend stopped in front of the thousand dollar red sports car.

"I'm taking you out on a date." Tony replied and opened the passenger door, pushing the brunette over to it. "Come on get in, I have been waiting for awhile to get you all to myself." He said and shut the door after the younger male had gotten in. Walking around the car he got in and started it up, smiling as he drove out onto the street. Stark glanced over at the male beside him and raised an eye brow when he noticed he looked nervous. "Peter?"

"You really want to go on a date with me?" Peter asked and looked at his boyfriend head to toe. Tony was dressed in one of his nice black suits, tie and fancy shined shoes to add to it. Peter looked down at what he was wearing and frowned, he was wearing a red jacket, a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, blue jeans and a old pair of sneakers, next to Tony he didn't feel like he looked good at all. "Maybe I should have changed first.." He muttered and looked back over at Tony when the older male laughed.

"Peter relax, I think you look fine. We are gonna have fun and that's all that matters." Tony said and reached over to playfully unzip Peter's jacket. "You're cute and anyone who doesn't agree can take a run through traffic for all I care." He added and pushed the brunettes bangs out of his eyes before setting his hand back on the steering wheel.

"I am not cute!" Peter said blushing and turning his head to look out the window, though he would rather look at the handsome male beside him.

 

When the car finely came to a stop the two got out, they had stopped in the middle of the city where there wasn't a shortage of things to do. Though the moment Peter noticed what they were standing in front of he paled.

"No.. No way." Peter said as he looked up at the restaurant in front of them. It was the kind of place that Peter could not get into unless he saved up for a few months, was in a expensive suit and had a car like his boyfriends. "Nope not happening."

"What? Why not?" Tony asked, setting his hand on the younger males back and pushing him to the door. "Stop fighting me and get in." He got Peter inside and right away people started to give the brunette weird looks.

"Oh hello Tony Stark! We will get you a table right away sir!" The man at the desk exclaimed then lowered his glasses to look at Peter, a frown forming on his lips as he took in the young males outfit. "Will...he be joining you?" The male asked. Peter rubbed his elbow and looked at the floor, having a feeling in his gut this was a bad idea.

"Yes he will be." Tony replied and started to fallow the waiter that waved to them, when the nervous hero didn't move Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him along to a booth in the back. The waiter handed Tony the menu's, sneered at Peter then walked away. Tony frowned at his back then took a seat in the booth, smiling when Peter sat across from him. "So what do you want to eat?" He asked as he slid a menu over to his boyfriend then opened his own.

"I have no idea...do they have burgers?" Peter asked, not able to help himself and glance around the restaurant. He noticed people were staring at them and were pointing and whispering to each other. He caught a few people asking why Stark was with some strange guy. Peter sank down lower in his seat and felt horribly uncomfortable.

"Hm I dunno, here let me look." Tony replied and flipped through the menu, not noticing the looks at all. Peter picked up his own, not able to not think it reminded him of a small book and to his horror saw it was all in French. "What?" Tony asked, noticing the look on his dates face.

"I don't know French... I know how to ask for the bathroom and say yes…that's it." Peter replied looking panicked and flipped through the menu.

"Calm my little piper, I speak French so I can help you." Tony said cheerfully and smirked at him.

"Piper? Oh...really? Tony don't give me weird nicknames." Peter muttered, blushing faintly and crossing his arms on the table.

"Would hunny or babe be better?" Tony asked and set the menu down, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table, his chin on his fingers and his eyes on the flustered male across from him.

"Tony! No." Peter replied, blushing darker and keeping his gaze on his menu. He heard Tony laugh and glanced up to see he was still smirking.

"Oh you're so cute Peter." Tony said and chuckled again when the male across from him looked away shyly. 'Why didn't I try and get close to him before?' He thought and his gaze softened as he watched his boyfriend.

"S-So how about this?" Peter asked turning the menu around and pointing to one of the foods. Tony leaned forward to read it then chuckled.

"Snails."

"...Ew." Peter muttered and the older hero laughed again. "Listen Tony...I really don't feel comfort-"

"Oh my god Tony! I haven't seen you in forever!" Peter jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see a woman standing next to their table, a tight black dress hugged her curves and Parker was surprised her breasts didn't pop out with how low the dress was. "Do you remember me?" She asked and smiled in a flirty way at the suited hero. Peter frowned at the way she was looking at Tony and cleared his throat but the blonde ignored him.

"Uhhh...Sarah?" Tony guessed and the blonde frowned for a second then sat down beside him on the seat.

"Dana, but you can call me whatever you want Mr. Stark." She said and reached up to tug on the tall males tie.

"Er alright then Dana but I am in the middle of a d-"

"I haven't stopped thinking about when we met at that party last year and I just had to come say hello." She purred.

"Excuse me." Peter said not able to keep quiet any longer and dropped his menu onto its side. "You're interrupting a dinner and that's really rude." Who did this woman think she was? Parker was amazed at how rude people could be.

"What was that? How dare you talk down to me, who do you think you are?" Dana snapped and didn't even notice when the male she was hitting on sighed in annoyance.

"I'm his..." Peter trailed off then looked down at the table. 'Wait...does Tony even want people to know we are dating.. I don't want to say anything and embarrass him..' He thought and winced, bowing his head and staring down at the menu.

"Look Mr. wanna be, you shouldn't be in here let alone sitting near Tony Stark. You don't belong so why don't you leave, your making him look bad." She spat. Seeing the look on Peter's face and what was said made Tony angry and he scooted away from the blond, pushing her hand off his tie.

"Listen here Darby."

"Dana-"

"Whatever, don't talk like that to him! I would like to have dinner in peace so... out of the booth." Tony nearly growled and glared at her. She gapped at him and stood up.

"This has to be a joke! Do you know who I am?"

"Nope." Tony replied and waved his hand. "Shoo." He added and the blonde glared at him angrily and stormed off. Peter watched her leave then lowered his gaze to the table again, biting his lip. "Peter? Hey sorry about that I-"

"Can we leave? Please.." Peter asked lowly, not looking up at the male across from him. Tony blinked and after taking note in how uncomfortable the brunette was he nodded and slid out of the booth. "I'm sorry.." He heard his boyfriend mutter and Tony shook his head.

"It's alright, come on." Tony said softly and they left the restaurant.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter looked out the car window again trying to think of what to talk about, he wasn't really sure what to say after what happened in the restaurant. 'I hope I'm not troubling him...' He thought and sighed, he jumped though when he felt a hand suddenly run through his hair and looked over to see Tony smiling at him.

"You alright?" Tony asked and put his hand back on the wheel. "You're not used to those kind of places huh?"

"Not at all...I felt really out of place.." Peter replied and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Tony.."

"Its fine relax, I'm not mad at you. Now tell me, where does the great Spider-Man like to eat?" Stark asked and slowed the car down to a stop at a red light, he started lightly drumming on the steering wheel.

"Well...mostly burger places like Wendys or I get a hotdog." Peter replied and then reached for the radio.

"Hey wait-" Tony started but Peter turned it on before he could warn him and loud music filled the car. Peter covered his ears and Tony hit the button to turn the radio off. "Ow."

"Yes ow...why was that so loud?" Peter asked and rubbed his ears, glad they were moving again.

"Blame Clint. Him and Steve barrowed this car last and Clint blasts the music to annoy the guy." Tony replied, rolling his eyes.

"Poor Steve, he always walks in when I am watching war movies and frowns at me." Peter said and elbowed his boyfriend playfully when the taller male laughed. Stark stopped laughing though when they heard sirens and a van went speeding past them, seconds later cop cars right after wards. Tony slammed on his breaks when a bullet went through the windshield and out the back window.

"Oh son of a-" Tony looked at the hole then at the back window and cursed, he parked the car in front of a alleyway and turned to look at Peter. He raised his eye brows seeing the younger hero unbuckling his pants. "Well now, here I was thinking I would be making the first move." He said with a smirk and chuckled when Peter blushed and hit his shoulder lightly.

"Tony! I wearing my suit under this and I don't want to fight crime in jeans." Peter said and slipped off his shoes before throwing his pants in the back seat. He glanced at Tony and blushed darker at seeing he was still smirking. "Shut up." He muttered and pulled off his shirt, glad that the car had tinted windows.

"Didn't say anything." Tony said then reached over and grabbed Peter's hand after the brunette had pulled on his mask, stopping him from opening the door.

"Wha-" Peter trailed off as his mask was pulled up to his nose and he was kissed deeply. He relaxed and closed his eyes, shyly returning the kiss. When Tony pulled back Spider-Man opened his eyes to look at him. "What was-"

"For good luck, and because I felt like it. Go on, I'll catch up." Tony murmured and smiled at him, gently tugging Peter's mask back down.

"Uh y-yeah ok." Peter muttered and got out of the car, he then shot a web up and started to swing quickly down the road to catch up to the van. Tony took off his tie then turned around to reach into the backseat, sitting on the floor was his suitcase armor.

Peter smirked when he caught up to the van and jumped onto the side of a building then leaped down onto the van, pulling back his fist he hit the top of it and hissed when he barley dented it. 'Reinforced huh? These guys sure take robbing banks way to seriously.' He thought and climbed across the roof of the car, reaching the windshield he frowned seeing the glass was bullet proof. 'That's gonna be fun to break.' He titled his head when the window opened and then smiled, this guy just made his job easier. "Well hello there." Spider-Man said and grabbed the males wrist, squeezing and making the male yell in pain and drop the gun he had been holding. "Mind pulling over? This is going to end badly if you keep going at this speed." Peter said and blinked when his spider sense went off, looking behind him he saw a panel on the roof open and a large gun slide up.

"Get off our van bug!" One the men inside yelled and Peter had to choose between keeping hold of the driver or moving, he chose option two. Letting go of the males arm he rolled to the side as the gun fired, hissing in pain when one cut his cheek as the bullet went zipping by. He quickly stuck to the side of the van and looked ahead of them.

"Well if that's how you want to play." Spider-Man leaned past the driver window and covered the windshield in web, he then jerked back to avoid getting filled with holes. The car swerved and crashed through a toy factory loading door, the metal panel sent flying across the room. Peter winced in pain as he pulled himself off the floor, he had just managed to jump off before the van crashed. He blinked hearing a squeak and raised a eye brow at the rubber duck that he had lent on, he had landed and broken opened a box full of them. "Now why can't I get in more battles in places like this? Nothing that can be used to hurt me." He muttered and looked over to see the van doors slide open.

"Get him! Open fire!" The men shouted and Spider-Man tensed. The spider hero yelled out in surprise when there was a loud crash above them and then a loud CLUNK in front of him. He heard the sound of guns firing but felt no pain. Looking up Peter smiled seeing the amazing gold and red armor, Ironman was standing in front of him to protect him from the bullets.

"What would you do without me?" Tony asked and charged up the flight stabilizers.

"Be filled with holes?" Peter called then waited till Stark fired at the men before springing up over him, he shot a web at the ceiling and swung forward, kicking the nearest guy in the chest. He ducked down low and kicked the legs out from under a few of the other guys, Ironman was fighting right with him and easily tossing guys left and right and away from Peter.

"Well that was easy, web em up and lets go." Tony said as he walked over to the van and looked inside. Spider-Man nodded and webbed the guys to the wall, when that was done he walked over to the older hero to see what he was looking at. "Those…this is my tech!" Stark growled and then lifted his hand, pushing Peter behind him before blasting the weapons in the van.

"Hey whoa, easy Tony." Peter coughed and waved his hand trying to clear the smoke away from him. He blinked when he was pushed back more and the taller male held up a finger. "Uh ok?" He jumped when Tony suddenly bent down and flipped the van over angrily. They stood there for a few long moments then Spider-Man cleared his throat. "Feel better..?"

"Yes.." Ironman muttered then wrapped a arm around him. "Ok let's get burgers." He then pulled him outside, trying not to let his temper about people stealing his tech ruined his day. Glancing at Peter he found himself smiling, he didn't think he could really have a bad day with the sweet brunette beside him. "Hey your bleeding.." He said and tilted up the small male's chin. Peter blushed and then stepped back, shooting a little web between his fingers he put it on his cheek, carefully pushing it over the cut. "Huh…that's useful. That normally how you handle cuts?" Tony asked tilting his head.

"Uh-huh, I heal fast and my webbing stops the bleeding. Where did you park the car?" Peter asked and raised a eye brow as they walked down the street, noticing people giving them surprised and confused looks. He gave a small wave to a few kids and then lifted his hand to knock on the side of the older male's helmet. "Tony?"

"We are not getting the car, we are going to get burgers and pick a nice roof top to talk and get to know each other better. Maybe make out a little.." Ironman shrugged and laughed when the younger male elbowed him but just ended up holding his elbow in pain. "You ok?"

"Shut up." The two stopped outside the burger place and Peter just stood there, shaking his head when Tony opened the door. "Nooo I am not going in like this, why not just try walking through the drive through? Your suit is almost as heavy as a car." Peter said playfully.

"Oooh funny." Tony said but Peter could tell he was amused, smiling the young hero waited as Ironman went in. He crossed his arms and felt awkward as he stood there, people looking at him strangely and a few pointing at him.

"Are you really Spider-Man?" The super hero turned to see a little girl standing beside him, her blond hair pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a pink dress and white shoes. Peter blinked then nodded, looking back at the door then at the little girl when she tugged on his hand. "Are you a spider?" She asked and the hero laughed softly.

"Nope, just a normal guy..well with super powers." Spider-Man replied and then knelt down when she tugged on his hand again, now closer to her height. "What's your name kido?" He asked and smiled under his mask. A few minutes later Tony walked back out and blinked in surprise when he saw Peter and the little girl, he smiled when the girl hugged the spider hero and watched her skip off before walking over to his boyfriend.

"So you're good with kids? I didn't know that." Ironman said and held up the bag. "Ready?" He asked and the shorter male nodded. Tony took off and flew up to a tall building, landing on the roof then sitting down by the edge. Peter landed beside him a few moments later and sat at the edge as well, letting his legs dangle over the side. "Do you want one of those?" Tony suddenly asked.

"Those?"

"Kids."

"Oh.. er I did, but I don't think it's a good idea." Peter said and reached into the bag, taking out a burger then pulling his mask up to his nose and taking a bite after unwrapping his food. Tony's face plate slid up and he took out a burger as well, watching Peter instead of the busy street bellow them.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked, taking a bite of his food and making an annoyed sound when mustered got on his chin. Peter smirked at him and then reached into the bag to get him a napkin.

"Well…" Peter's smirk faded and he looked down at the street bellow, sighing as he leaned back on one hand. "I have always worried that something would go horribly wrong.. my DNA would hurt the baby or it would be born with something weird…or would have my powers." He muttered, looking back over at the older male who had pulled out some fries.

"What, you scared your gonna have a spider baby or something?" Tony asked and wiggled his fingers at him, making the brunette roll his eyes. "Let me guess the other reason is because you live the life of a super hero?" He asked, waving his arms dramatically and the male beside him nodded.

"I have a lot of people who would love to hurt my family.." Peter replied and then finished his burger before going on. "I have already lost a lot of friends.."

"Peter all of us have lost people in this job, but that doesn't mean you can't start a family. I mean the fantastic four got kids, Jan and Hank are having a baby." Tony waved his hand then raised a eye brow when the younger male pushed his shoulder.

"Can we change the subject? This is kinda weird to talk about, I'm gay.. I don't think I will be having kids with anyone." Peter said and lifted a finger when Tony opened his mouth to say something else. "No, subject change." Tony smirked and then scooted himself closer to Peter.

"Alright no more talk of spider babys, hmm..how about no more talk at all.." Tony breathed and picked the younger hero up effortlessly, setting the smaller male on his lap he wrapped his arms around him, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Peter blushed brightly and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller hero's neck, kissing him back and pressing himself as close as he could to Tony. He pulled back to smile at him but laughed a little when his boyfriend pulled him closer again, he moved his hands to set them on Tony's cheeks then closed his eyes again when the older male kissed him once more. The kiss got more passionate and Stark playfully ran his hand up the back of Peter's suit, the cold armor making the younger hero gasp which allowed Tony to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. The brunette jumped at hearing a car honk on the street bellow and he suddenly jerked back, startling the older male. "What? What's wrong?" Tony asked, frowning when Peter climbed off his lap.

"We are in public Tony.." Peter mumbled and blushed as he rubbed his mouth on the back of his glove, feeling his lips were still tingling from kissing Tony.

"Soo?"

"What if someone takes a photo of us or something?" Peter asked and tugged down his mask, putting everything back in the bag and then dusting himself off. He heard Tony get up and tried to move away but the older hero caught his arm.

"Peter relax, I don't care." Tony said and set his other hand on the smaller male's shoulder, turning him more to look at him. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, noticing how tense his boyfriend was.

"I don't want to embarrass you.." Peter muttered, looking away from him. He then pulled out of Tony's hold and stepped away, rubbing his wrist before stepping back to the edge of the roof. Tony looked surprised then stepped closer to him, wanting to pull him into his arms again.

"Peter…you could never embarrass me.." Tony said softly, wincing slightly when the shorter male pushed his hand away. "Is this about the restaurant? Look I'm sorry I dragged you in there.." He looked worried when his boyfriend didn't say anything and he took a quick step forward, gasping when Spider-Man nearly fell off the edge and grabbed his arm, tugging him close. "Hey, careful."

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt, I'm a super hero to.." Peter mumbled and sighed deeply, pushing on the armored chest. "Let's head back."

"No, not till we talk about this. I'm not afraid to kiss you in public Peter.. I…like you remember." Tony said and mentally kicked himself when the shorter male just bowed his head and slipped out his hold.

"I am not messing things up for you, I love you and want to do whatever it takes to keep you happy. Even if that means that no one knows about us, I refuse to make you look bad.." Peter said then turned and jumped off the edge, flipping in the air and then shooting a web to catch himself. The red and blue hero starting to swing down the street. Tony watched him for a moment then his face plate fell back into place with a small clunk.

"Jarvis, I don't think I handled that very well." Tony muttered and flew after his wall crawling boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! Ok end of chapter three! Well Peter is worrying about making Tony look bad which is kinda hard…this is Tony we are talking about but our favorite spider is always worrying. Hope y'all like the chapter! I hurried to update it so I hope it's ok ^^'' Thank you all who commented on this story, I am really happy to know people like my story ^_^ I love this pairing and I love to share my work with people…I still need to stop writing at night.


	4. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah it's 6:28am and I am writing…why is it that all of our best ideas happen at night or the moment we are away from our computers? Oh the point thing is just a little game, whenever someone does anything kinda stupid they say "Ten points" in our group XD. Enjoy the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please stop pacing or I will throw something at you." Steve muttered, glancing over his sketch book at Tony, the genius was pacing back and forth in front of him. The two hero's were in the work shop, cars lined one near the door and tools covered the walls. It was early in the morning and Steve had come down to talk with the stressing Stark. "Just sit or work on something." The blond said and flipped to another page, starting to do a light sketch of the robot that was picking up tools off the floor and setting them in a pile in the middle of the room.

"Why is this so…just ugh. Dating was never hard and now it is." Tony grumbled and walked to the motor bike that was in pieces on the floor by his work table. Picking up one of the wheels he frowned as he looked at how bent it was.

"What happened to that?" Steve asked and smiled as the robot came over to him.

"It got hit by a truck." Tony replied and looked annoyed at the pile of tools. "Hey dummy put them on the table." He ordered, glaring at the robot for a moment then tossed the wheel behind him in the "parts that could not be fixed" pile. Steve raised a eye brow and looked at pile.

"Hit by a truck? What were you doing?"

"It's not mine, its Peters."

"Oh…well that makes sense." Steve chuckled and reached into the bag of peanuts beside him and popped a few into his mouth. There was a few minutes of silence till Tony swore and threw another part, it clanking loudly on the floor. 'Can any Stark ever just be calm?' The war hero thought then looked over at his friend. "Will you just tell me what is on your mind? I would like to leave here without a headach."

"Peter thinks he embarrasses me, which is not possible by the way…I don't want him to feel like he has to act when we are in public." Tony said, tossing another part then sitting down on the floor, pulling his tool box over to look through it.

"Just show him YouTube Sir." Jarvis said suddenly and Steve had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Thank you Jarvis…" Tony muttered, scowling down at the bike.

"Look Tony… just take things slow with Peter. He has this habit of no matter what always putting everyone else before himself, he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone.." Steve explained then reached into the bag again, ignoring the look Tony gave him at the crinkling bag. "What I would like to know is.. do you love him?" He asked and blinked when Tony fumbled with the tool he was holding and it dropped back into the box loudly. Stark cleared his throat and then reached back into the box.

"I don't know…isn't that a little soon to say? We haven't really been together that long. I mean I like him a lot…and I enjoy spending time with him…" Tony trailed off and rubbed his hands on his pants, trying to get the oil off them. He sighed deeply and stood up, staring down at the bike as he started thinking. He knew he cared very deeply for Peter, but he didn't know if he could really say he loved him yet, it was hard for him to say things like that. "Look…I don't kn-Don't you dare drop that in there!" Tony suddenly yelled, jumping over the parts and walking over to the robot, grabbing a tool away from it and picking up the trash can he glared at it. "Tools don't go in the trash, why I haven't melted you down is beyond me." He hissed and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Just spend more time with Peter, don't take him to your fancy dinners and stuff just yet. Peter and I have being uncomfortable in fancy places in common." Steve said and pulled out a darker pencil, carefully going over the lines he had made. "Work on getting closer, simple as that." He added and smiled when Tony gave a sigh. "Peanut?"

"Crinkle that bag again and I am gonna throw a wrench at you." Tony said playfully and then looked at the bike on the floor. "Screw it…I am buying him a brand new one and making sure it is better than this crap." He grumbled and kicked one of the wheels, it rolling past Steve and crashing into a pile of CD cases. Tony hung his head and sighed in annoyance, the war hero bit his lip and lighting drummed his pencil on his paper. "Don't-"

"Ten points."

"Shut up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter was sitting at the kitchen table, sighing as he stared down at the sandwich on his plate. His thoughts all filled with the armor wearing hero and what had been said yesterday. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Hawkeye walk in till the blond sat across from him.

"Earth to webhead? You alive in there?" Clint asked, waving a hand in Peter's face and making the darker haired male jerk back in surprise.

"Whoa, oh sorry I was thinking." Peter said and sat up straighter in his chair, running a hand through his already messy hair and sighing deeply. Clint watched him for a moment then crossed his arms on the table.

"What's wrong?" The archer asked, drumming his gloved fingers on the table top. "Where's Stark?"

"I don't know? Why, should I be watching him?" Peter asked, being a little playful before finely taking a bite of his sandwich. Clint grabbed a bag of chips out of the bowl on the table and then frowned when Peter sighed again.

"Alright, tell me what is wrong or I won't leave you alone." Clint demanded and opened the bag, tossing a chip into his mouth and keeping his gaze on his friend.

"Uh...alright? Are you Dr. Hawkeye now?" Peter asked and then set his food back on the plate. He really didn't feel like spilling everything so he choice one of the things Tony and him had talked about. "Well...Tony asked me if I wanted kids, I said I couldn't since you know...gay and all." He mumbled.

"You can have kids, just find a really good friend who will carry one of your spider babies for you." Clint said and the younger male made a face.

"Spider babies? That's not funny."

"Yes it is, now do you have a really trusted female friend?" Clint asked, knowing Peter wasn't telling him the real issue but going along for the moment.

"I...wait yeah actually I do.." Peter said smiling slightly then got up to pour himself some lemonade. "But I am not having kids till I'm married! So let's talk about something else." He added and lifted the cup to his lips. The blond looked thoughtful for a few moments, trying to guess what could be troubling Spider-Man, not many people thought so but Hawkeye did care about his team mates.

"Is it the sex that's the issue?" Clint asked suddenly and the spider hero spit up his drink then started coughing.

"C-Clint! What the h-hell?" Peter stuttered when he finely coughed up all the lemonade, his cheeks a dark red. The blond rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on another chair and crossing his hands behind his head.

"Hey it's a good question, stop freaking out and just answer it." Hawkeye said with a shrug, laughing at how red his friend had become.

"F-For your information no we haven't, so don't ask me things like that!" Peter snapped, grabbing a paper towel and cleaning up his spilled drink.

"Haven't what?" Clint asked, looking confused. "Wait you two haven't slept together?" Peter ran a nervous hand through his hair and awkwardly shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen, the mutant slipping past Peter and getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Peter's sex life...or lack thereof." Clint replied calmly.

"H-Hey!" Peter yelled, getting redder when Logan raised an eye brow at him.

"Well now...Stark hasn't jumped you yet?" Logan asked, chuckling at how embarrassed and angry their younger team mate was getting.

"We are not talking about this!" Peter said sternly, though he wasn't very threatening when he was red as his Spider-Man suit. The other hero's chuckled and relaxed at the table, used to talking about things like this.

"Pete calm down, this is normal guy talk. Now sit down and have a beer, I can smell the stress coming off you." Logan said and took a sip of his beer after popping the cap off.

"I don't drink.." Peter muttered, wrinkling up his nose as he looked at the bottle.

"Ever?" Clint asked and the younger male nodded. "Wow really why?"

"I have super strength and can walk on walls, getting drunk is a bad idea." Peter replied and picked up his plate, he quickly finished his sandwich and put his plate in the dish washer. He really wanted to get out of there before they asked something else really awkward.

"Alright.. so besides the lack of sex what else is going on?" Clint asked bluntly and the shorter hero put his face in his hands.

"Do you people have to be so blunt?" Peter asked, sounding a little muffled.

"Just answer him Pete." Came Logan's rough sounding voice, the mutant now wanting to know what was wrong with his normally hyper friend. Peter sighed and lowered his hands, setting his hands behind him on the counter and leaning back on it slightly.

"I...I just feel like I don't really belong in his life.. I don't want to do anything to ruin what he has worked so hard for.." Peter explained, his head bowed slightly so all he could look at was the tile floor. "I mean next to his life mine is well... boring.."

"You're not boring Peter.." Clint tried to reassure, exchanging a look with Logan before going on. "Opposites attract right? I think that's the case with you two, you're so different that you two work perfectly." Peter shrugged, not really convinced but still listening to what was said, he hadn't thought about it that way.

"Yeah and besides, how is being bitten by a spider and swinging around the city all day boring." Logan muttered, tapping the beer bottle lighting on the table. The brunette pulled himself up till he was sitting on the counter and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, he was glad his friends were trying to help but he still felt down.

"Come on webhead cheer up." Clint said and playfully flicked a chip at him, the younger male leaning to the side so it landed beside him on the counter. The small group looked over at the door as Jan and Hank walked in, the two pausing when they noticed their team mates.

"You guys having a meeting or something?" Hank asked, walking over to the fridge and starting to take out what he needed to make pancakes.

"Just helping Pete with a few problems." Logan replied and blinked when the spider hero waved his hands.

"Problems? Are you alright Peter?" Jan asked, going over to the brunette and leaned on the counter beside him. Peter frowned at the mutant at the table then slid down to the floor, heading for the door. He didn't want the whole team getting involved in his issues, though he had a feeling Clint was going to tell them anyway.

"I'll see you guys later." Peter said and felt his spider sense tingle slightly, he stepped to the side and smirked at Clint who had gotten up and had playfully tried to get him in a head lock. "Aw your gonna have to be faster than that Hawkeye." He teased, the two males always bugging each other or rough housing when they got the chance.

"Hey we are not done talking to you Parker." Clint said, sounding angry but Peter knew he was kidding around by the smirk on his face.

"I say we are." Peter jumped back to avoid the archer catching his arm and he bolted to the door, which was not the best idea. "You're never going to catch me that easily, spider sense remember?" He teased only to let out a loud yelp of surprise when he ran right into another body, knocking them both to the floor.

"Think you need to get that checked bug brain." Clint laughed, only to grunt in slight pain when Jan elbowed him. Peter winced slightly and sat up to see who he had run into, blushing right away when he saw it was none other than Stark.

"Ow.. jeez Peter where's the fire?" Tony asked and propped himself up on his elbows, the papers he had been holding now covering the floor around them.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Peter asked, pushing himself into a sitting position, not noticing he was straddling Tony's lap. He was to concerned he had hurt his boyfriend to think about anything else. Tony glanced down and right away noticed their position, he rarely blushed but at the moment he felt heat move into his cheeks.

"Well…if you stay where you are I am sure I will be soon." Tony said smoothly, smirking as he sat up fully and leaned in close to the smaller male on his lap. Peter blinked twice, stared at Tony for a moment then blushed hard when he finely noticed. The spider hero sprung himself off Tony and landed a few yards away, awkwardly dusting himself off.

"Alright get a room you two." Hank called form inside the kitchen and Stark ignored the comment and got up.

"You're ok right?" Peter asked after a moment, earning a smile from the dark haired male.

"Yes Peter I'm fine, I'm not made of glass you know." Tony replied, his smile faded as Peter just gave a small nod then left the room. "Hey, hey wait a second!" He called and walked quickly after him, not even bothering with the paper scattered across the floor. Steve who had barely missed the collusion sighed and didn't bother with the papers ether, stepping over them he went into the kitchen, hitting Clint on the top of his head with his sketch book as he passed the archer.

"Ow, what the hell? What was that for?" Clint complained, rubbing his head and glaring at the war hero.

"That was your fault, no rough housing in the kitchen." Steve ordered and took a seat at the table, picking up the news paper.

"Yes dad." Clint muttered and smirked when the older blonde lowered the paper to frown at him. Logan sighed and stood up, placing his hand on Clint's back and pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Stop bugging him, your fights get really annoying." The mutant grumbled and kept lightly pushing the blonde over to the front doors.

"Logan? Where you pushing me to?" Clint asked and swatted his hand away, bending down to grab his bow case that he had left by the door.

"Let's go get a beer." Logan replied simply, smirking at the blonde. "Unless you have something better to do." Clint smirked back and opened the door.

"Well I already fulfilled most of the things on my to do list, annoy Cap and train. Let's not stay out till three in the morning this time." Clint said and the two hero's left.

"Why is all the craziness that happens everyday so normal for us?" Hank asked and flipped his pancake. His wife laughing and shrugging. Weird and unusual was just a normal day in the Avengers mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Peter?" Tony called, the only down side to having the large mansion was how easily you could lose someone in it. Stark turned a corner and frowned, looking around the hallway then lifting a hand to tap his chin. 'Hmm.. if I know Peter as well as I think I do… he should be..' Looking up Stark smiled to see Spider-Man perched up on the wall, the young hero not really trying to hide but more of stay out of way. Tony had noticed when ever Peter was stressed he would always be found somewhere up high, ether on a roof top or just using his powers to relax up on a wall. "Mind coming down?"

"No thank you, I like it up here." Peter said, not meeting the older males gaze and instead looking ahead of him to the other end of the hallway. Tony stepped till he was under him and looked around for maybe a chair he could climb on, rethinking that he instead just leaned on the wall.

"Alright.. ether come down or I will be forced to get a ladder." Tony warned, but still wore his normal smirk. Peter couldn't help but smile at that and relaxed a little, he didn't like feeling like this around Tony and knew he needed to just calm down. His stress was getting the better of him and he hated when that happened, he felt like a different person when he was all stressed out.

"I would like that to see that." Peter said then moved down lower on the wall till he was a little closer to the male bellow him but was still just out of reach by a few inches, the way he was perched looked like he was just sitting on the wall.

"So are we going to talk about yesterday?" Tony asked, crossing his arms as he watched his boyfriend, studying his expressions. He took note in the way Peter's brows drew together and how he bit his lip, the younger hero just looked tense, like he would spring off the wall any moment and disappear again.

"I…can we please just not talk about that? I'm not upset with you really…I'm just…"

"Stressed." Tony finished for him and then offered a small smile. "Come on Peter.. get down… I will get the ladder." He added and knocked lightly on the wall. Peter laughed a little then jumped down, landing in front of the darker haired hero. "Your powers are not on the fritz again right? You were the last person I expected to run into." Tony said suddenly and stepped away from the wall, walking beside Peter down the hallway.

"No there not, my spider sense works with everyone but you." Peter replied thoughtfully, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. He didn't know where they were walking to but just let Tony lead him where ever the older male felt like going, he was glad the awkwardness was starting to fade away. Being around Tony always helped Peter feel better, he normally always went down to his lab when Stark was working and would ether help or sit on the couch and talk to him.

"Oh? Why's that?" Tony asked, looking confused and leading Peter up a flight of stairs and onto the next floor.

"Well…er it's because I trust you so much and um.. my spidey sense doesn't see you as a threat. It has to do with my feelings for you.." Peter explained, rubbing his elbow in a shy manner and shrugging his shoulders. "It's a good thing, though it means you can startle me." He muttered.

"So I am the only one who can easily sneak up on you?" Tony asked then smirked, he caught Peter's wrist and pushed him into the wall lightly. He chuckled at the gasp his boyfriend let out and he leaned in to capture the soft sweet lips that he couldn't get enough of. Peter blushed deeply and set his hands on the taller male's chest, giving a small push. "Yes?" Tony asked lowly, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"W-We are in the middle of the hallway…" Peter mumbled, looking embarrassed. Stark stared at him a moment then pecked him on the lips once more before pulling back.

"You are too cute you know that?" Tony grinned then took his hand, dragging him along down the hallway and to his bedroom door. Peter blinked and then swallowed nervously, his thoughts going to what Clint had said down in the kitchen.

"Um…Tony? Why are we here?" Peter asked awkwardly, giving a small tug on the hand holding his. Tony smiled at him then pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. Peter blinked as he looked around the room for a moment, he had been in here a few times but it looks like once again Tony had changed things around. The room was large with of course a very large bed and a sofa by the window, his room had a little living room with a large flat screen that was built into the wall. He let out a breath when Tony pulled him over to the couch in front of the TV, the older male sitting down and finely letting go of his hand. Peter felt his hand was cold now that it wasn't in Tony's and he pouted a little at the loss.

"Alright sit down and relax, the two of us are just gonna watch a movie. A mini date." Tony explained and then picked up a controller, turning on the TV and starting to flip through movies that were saved onto it, the TV being more like a computer. Picking out an action movie Tony laid down on his back on the couch, patting the spot beside him.

"Um…not much room." Peter mumbled and sat down awkwardly, only to blush when Tony lightly tugged on his arm.

"Lay with me Peter, and don't look at me like that I won't try anything." Tony said, laughing when the brunette playfully hit his knee. "Come on." He opened his arms, looking like he wanted a hug. Peter stared at him for a moment then bit his lip, he was surprised just how shy he was around his boyfriend, but remembering who he was dating it really wasn't much of a surprise. Tony was confident as always and Peter felt nervous as hell, to finely be so close to the man he had been in love with for so long had his heart beating quickly in his chest. Taking a deep breath Peter hesitantly and carefully laid down on top of the bigger male, settling himself with his head on Tony's collar bone, the spider hero blushing brightly. "See? Not so bad." Tony chuckled and then wrapped his arms around him, Peter felt so good in his arms, he didn't want to let him go.

"Y-Yeah.." Peter whispered, his body still pretty tense.

"Come on Peter relax, you're as stiff as a board." Tony commented and then slowly rubbed his back, trying to relax his nervous boyfriend. The gentle rubbing did the trick and after a few minutes he felt Peter's body start to relax, the tension leaving his shoulders and back. It was Tony's turn to blush when Peter snuggled into him and nuzzled his head under his chin. 'Ok…wasn't expecting that.. has it really been that long since someone was affectionate with me?' He wondered and smiled, moving a hand up to run his fingers through the soft brown hair. He heard Peter let out a content sigh and he closed his eyes, not really caring about the movie and just enjoying the feeling of snuggling with Peter.

"Tony.." Peter said suddenly about twenty minutes into the movie.

"Yes dear?" Tony asked, smirking knowing he had made the younger male blush without even having to look.

"You're really comfortable.. I might fall asleep on you." Peter mumbled, his eyes closed as he listened to the dark haired males strong heart beat.

"Glad you think so… Wait how can you fall asleep during a action movie?" Tony asked and playfully ruffled his boyfriends hair, chuckling lightly at the small annoyed sound he heard the man on him let out.

"I see weirder and crazier things on my patrols, when you have fought monsters and insane super villains since you were sixteen you lose your taste for action movies." Peter explained and yawned, nuzzling back into Tony and enjoying the warmth his body was giving off. Tony's eyes opened and he tapped the top of the brunette's head, making Peter open his eyes again to look at him. "What?"

"Since you were sixteen…? Damn Peter.. that had to be really hard.." Tony said thoughtfully, hugging him tightly for a moment then going back to running his fingers into Peter's hair. He felt Peter shrug and then closed his eyes again, the two men just happily enjoying being close to the other. Half way through the movie Tony felt Peter's hand rest right over his arc reactor, he glanced down at his hand for a moment then looked back at the movie. It was when Peter started to slowly trace his fingers around it that Tony tensed, which the spider hero felt and he turned his head to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked, he pulled his hand away and felt the body under his relax again. "Oh sorry.. I guess you don't like that touched huh?" He asked, worried he had upset the older male.

"No, no it's ok.. you just surprised me." Tony replied and scratched his chin, clearing his throat before going on. "People are freaked out by my reactor, I never go swimming in public places anymore because of the reaction I get to this." He said, lightly tapping the reactor. Peter could see it glowing from under the black t-shirt. "It still kinda bugs me… it is a part of me and I can't do anything about it." He muttered, frowning as he laid his head back down and stared up at the ceiling, getting lost in his memories for a moment. Peter lifted his head to look at him better then glanced at Tony's chest, setting a hand on the couch and the other on Stark's shoulder the young hero pushed himself up till he was sitting on Tony's lap. Tony was brought out of his thoughts by this and gave him a look of confusion. "What-"

"Um…do you mind if I…" Trailing off Peter shook his head then grabbed the bottom of Tony's shirt, surprising the genius as he pulled up his shirt till he could see the arc reactor. Tony was at a loss for words as Peter set his hand over the glowing device, slowly Peter let his fingers circle the reactor. This action making Stark's breathing pick up just slightly, he watched what his boyfriend was doing for a moment before looking up into the beautiful brown eyes, feeling his heart beat faster at the gentle look in them. Peter's eyes suddenly saddened when he saw the scars that were on Tony's chest, scars from the shrapnel and from past battles. Not able to help himself Peter leaned down and gently started to kiss each scar, knowing that at one point that these had been painful wounds. Tony's eyes closed half way and he slid his hands up Peter's hips, letting his fingers slip under the younger male's shirt he touched the soft skin.

"Peter…baby.. if you keep that up I will not be able to help myself and molest you." Tony breathed and smirked at the dark blush those words earned him. He grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and pulled him down on top of him again, kissing the wall crawler passionately. He had to resist the urge to just roll them over and show Peter just how badly he wanted him, the thought of having the brunette moaning and squirming under him made him start to feel blood rush to another part of his body. Peter shivered feeling the hands running up his sides and he pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly. Tony trailed kisses down his jaw then to his neck, sucking on the soft skin till he left a dark mark. He moved to give the same treatment to the other side of Peter's neck, enjoying the small moans the younger hero was letting out. When he was satisfied with the marks he had left he kissed Peter again, pushing his tongue into his mouth to explore once more, kissing him a little more roughly then he had before. Tony smirked and wasn't surprised when Peter pulled back a minute later to catch his breath, the smaller male panting and blushing a deep red. Tony moved his hands up higher in Peter's shirt, slowly lifting it higher. When he was about to take it off he stopped when he felt Peter pull away.

"W-Wait a minute T-Tony.." Peter stammered, tugging down his shirt then shyly pushing on Tony's hands. Tony blinked seeing how nervous the male sitting on top of him had become and he reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry I um…I.."

"Hey..hey calm down.." Tony whispered, he pulled him back down and hugged him close. When he felt his boyfriend relax in his hold he smiled and kissed the side of his head. "Heh…I don't know if I can stop myself next time, you are really hard to resist Peter.." He said softly and ran his fingers into the soft hair again. Peter blushed darker and buried his face into Stark's shoulder. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, both men letting their bodies calm back down. Tony wasn't going to push Peter into doing anything he didn't want to do, he cared deeply about him which is why he was doing his best to go at the wall crawlers speed. Though it was hard for him to keep his self control when he had such a sweet and sexy boyfriend, Peter may think he isn't but to Tony the brunette was beautiful. "You have make out hair." Tony said, breaking the silence and smiled when Peter laughed.

"Yeah so do you.." Peter mumbled after lifting his head to look at him. Reaching up he ran his fingers into Tony's black hair, trying to get it back to normal but giving up after a few moments. "Jeez your hair is soft." He commented and then playfully pushed the dark bangs down till they covered Tony's eyes. Stark smirked and shook his head, taking in deep breath and relaxing more into the couch.

"Well…I enjoyed our little make out session." Tony admitted and looked down at Peter, his eyes softening seeing how tired his boyfriend was. Peter blushed and nuzzled his head under Tony's chin, breathing in his scent which relaxed him further.

"I…I did to." Peter whispered and closed his eyes, he needed to really stop doing late night patrols. Snuggling into the male under him he finely dozed off, not able to keep awake any longer. Tony blinked and seeing that Peter was asleep he smiled and rested his chin on top of the soft mop of hair. 'Well…this day started out kinda weird but this just made up for it.. I am defiantly having movie dates with Peter more often.' It didn't take long for Stark to fall asleep as well, holding Peter close to him the whole time they slept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finely done with this chapter…I worked really hard on it, I was super tired but I did my best to make it awesome. I had to put Clint and Logan in there for my girlfriend XD She loves those two. She has been helping edit my stories, she loves this pairing to and we even have a RP of TonyxPeter ^_^. Well I got to go work on a B-Day for a friend! Thank you all for reading my stories! I will start work on the new chapter later! WOO!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could find more TonyxPeter fanart, it's even harder to find then storys T_T Oh well lol. I just got back from a con so I am pretty tired, I was SpiderMan…yes I am that much of a dork! My girlfriend was DeadPool. So here is the new chapter hope y'all like it! I hope I didn't miss any typos and sorry if I did, just ignore them if there is any. Sometimes no matter how many times you reread your storys they can just sneak in there!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peter was awoken by the feeling of something vibrating in his back pocket, he tired to ignore it and settle back into the comforting warmth but the vibrating came again and his mind reminded him it was his phone. Groaning the young hero slowly reached behind him, his hand bumping an arm that was wrapped around his waist and he smiled knowing it was Tony's. Once he retrieved his phone he opened his eyes to look at the caller I.D. The name and picture that greeted him made him blink, glancing at Stark who was still asleep he carefully untangled himself from the older male and got up. Running a hand through his messy hair he answered his phone. "Hello?" He whispered.

*"Hey Peter, did I catch you at a bad time?"* Came Mary Jane's sweet voice. Peter smiled and walked to the window to look outside, sitting on the sill.

"No you didn't, what's up?" Peter asked in a friendly tone, keeping his voice down so not to wake Tony.

*"Nothing much, I have the weekend off from modeling and thought we could have lunch. I wanna catch up."*

"Oh sure that would be great, where would you like to have lunch?"

*"How about our usual spot? Where we always went with Harry."*

"Ok that works, I'll meet you there." Peter said and looked at his watch, it was a little past 11:30. "I'll be swinging there, my bike is kinda er...well it doesn't look like a bike anymore." He smiled again when he heard the redhead laugh and couldn't help but think about the old days, when Harry and the rest of the group would all hang out together.

*"Alright! See you soon! Bye!*

"Bye MJ." Peter hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, reminding himself to put it back on his belt when he changed into his suit. 'It's cold so I think I will wear my turtle neck.' He thought, gazing out the window as his thoughts drifted to his past. He failed to notice someone behind till strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Eep! Tony!"

"Heh sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." Tony said softly and pulled him close, hugging the smaller male to his chest and resting his chin on top of the wall crawler's head. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in Tony's arms.

"I am going out, gonna see a friend but I should be back in no time." Peter mumbled and turned in the older hero's arms, looking up at him.

"Alright, remember that tonight is movie night and it's Steve's turn to pick." Tony said and gazed down at his boyfriend, feeling so lucky to have the spider hero in his life.

"Seven dollars it's Zorro, I was talking to him about that last week." Peter laughed and then shyly hugged Tony tightly, smiling when Tony squeezed him back.

"Well cutie don't be late, I would be really lonely on the couch without you warming my side." Tony said and tilted Peter's chin up, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Peter blushed and kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. The two were so lost in their kiss they didn't notice nor hear the door open till the sound of a gasp made them lean back and look over. "Hey Pepper." Tony greeted casually.

"Uh...hi?" Pepper said, looking shocked as she glanced at Peter then back at Tony a few times, wondering if she had been seeing things. Peter was sure his face was red as he coughed awkwardly and stepped away from Tony, knowing he looked like they had done more than kissing. Both his and Tony's hair were messed up and their clothes wrinkled.

"H-Hello um..." Peter wasn't sure what to say and was clearly embarrassed. He knew Pepper pretty well now since he had been hanging around Tony more often the last few months, she knew he was Spider-Man even. Swallowing awkwardly he glanced at Tony before going to the door. "Um bye see you later."

"Alright bye babe." Tony called after him and walked to the coffee table, taping it till a screen appeared on the glass, the hero pulling up his e-mail. Once Peter was gone Pepper walked over and sat on the arm rest of the couch, waiting for her boss to explain himself.

"So...what's going on between you two?" She asked, raising a eye brow at him in question.

"Peter and I are dating, found out he is in love with me a few days ago." Tony explained, a calm but happy smile on his face. Pepper blinked and seeing the gentle look on her bosses face made her smile.

"That explains why he was always visiting you." Pepper said thoughtfully and set the file she had been carrying on the table. She paused for a moment then crossed her arms, frowning slightly. "Are you serious about him? This isn't just a fling…you said he is in love with you.." Tony glanced up at her and then ran his hand through his hair, looking down for a moment.

"No.. this isn't a fling, I really like him." Tony replied and then closed the e-mail, not being able to find what he was looking for. "I don't know if I love him…that is way too soon to say so don't ask that.." He sighed and then flopped down on the couch. "I really want to make him happy, I am not going to screw this up." He said, determined. Pepper smiled and patted his shoulder before getting up, walking to the door she paused and turned to look back at him.

"Well… already I can tell he is good for you. I can tell you're happier already." Pepper said and then walked out. Tony looked out the window and smiled, it had only been a few minutes and he already missed the wall crawler.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Spider-Man couldn't help but grin under his mask as he swung through the city, loving the feel of the wind rushing past him. He had just finished having lunch with MJ, the redhead completely supporting him and the fact he was gay. Peter blushed slightly remembering how she had squealed and giggled when he told her that he was dating Tony Stark. 'She's such a great friend, I just hope Harry will be ok with all this..' He let go of the web and let himself drop down onto a flag pole, perching on it for a moment. He was about to shoot another web when he heard the sound of something scraping on the bricks above him, looking up he barely had time to jump down before something large and red slashed the pole.

"Whoa! Was that Carnage?" Sticking to the wall Peter looked down and blinked when he saw the creature that had nearly got him. It looked like a symbiote but didn't have a human shape like they normally did, instead it looked more feline like, long legs and a even longer tail. Bright white eyes narrowed at him and long dripping fangs filled its large mouth, claws dug into the bricks to help it stay on the wall. It was dark red and had spikes going down its spine, its flesh looking like it was moving over the muscles. 'Er did a symbiote join with a freaking tiger? That thing is huge!' He thought only to yelp and leap off the wall as the symbiote tried to jump on him.

Twisting in the air he shot a web to another building and swung up onto the roof top, looking over the edge to see the blood red creature was using its claws to climb up after him. "No no bad kitty! Stop chasing spiders!" He yelled down then quickly leapt to another roof top. His eyes widened when he heard the symbiote land behind him and he quickly swung to another building, looking back to see the symbiote was easily leaping from building to building after him. "Crap, why do all these things always come after me?" Peter groaned then started to make his way out of the city, this thing was dangerous and he couldn't afford anyone getting hurt because of it. 'These are the kind of days I wish I had Eddie's phone number, he's better at fighting these aliens then me!' He thought and finely made it to the edge of the city, the moment he landed by the edge of the woods he gasped in pain feeling claws rack across his back. "Gah! Damn it!" He turned around and narrowed his eyes when he didn't see the symbiote. "Great hide and seek with a insane cat.. add this to the list of things that I wish I didn't have to handle.." Peter muttered, he yelled out when the symbiote jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. "Get off!" He shouted and rolled onto his back, gripping the creatures neck and pushing its head away from him. The symbiote's long white teeth snapping way to close for comfort, wanting to rip out his throat, realizing it couldn't bite him it set a large paw on Peter's chest and racked it's claws downwards making Spider-Man yell out in pain. Peter grit his teeth and webbed the symbiote's face, it roaring in anger as he kicked it off him hard enough to send it smashing through a tree.

"Oww…jeez your nasty!" Peter snapped and stood up, moving a hand to his chest and hissing in pain. "Looks like I am going to miss movie night.." He said and shot a web at a nearby rock, swinging it when the symbiote leapt at him and hitting it in the side of the head. The large red cat growled and jumped up into a tree, Peter doing the same and landing in one across from the angry creature. The young hero froze when he heard more growling and hissing and looked into the woods to see white eyes, more of the large felines moving through the trees toward him. "Ooh boy…now I wish I was carrying cat nip." He muttered, watching more of the symbiote's appear one after the other.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony walked to the window for what felt like the 100th time, checking his watch and frowning at the time. "It's almost midnight where the hell is he?" He grumbled, looking over at the other Avengers who were all seated in front of the TV.

"I'm sure he's fine, Peter can take care of himself." Jan said watching her teammate look out the window again.

"Knowing him he must of ran into one of his friends and lost track of time." Logan added, picking up a unopened beer from the table and holding it out to him. "Now drink and relax your starting to stress the rest of us out." Tony wrinkled his nose up at the beer and pushed it away.

"If I'm gonna drink its going to be the good stuff." Stark muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets so he would stop checking his watch.

"Aww it's so sweet how much you worry about him Tony, you guys have not even been together that long." Jan said and smiled at the pacing hero.

"So when's the wedding?" Hawkeye teased and smirked when Tony picked a pillow off the couch, tossing it at him. "Aw don't be shy Stark, we all know it's going to happen!" He laughed and the rest of the team cracked up at the look on Stark's face, the armor wearing hero actually blushing.

"Oh shut up!" Tony snapped, his annoyance being replaced by embarrassment.

"Hey do I have to wear a suit at the wedding?" Logan asked and ducked as a pillow was thrown at him as well, BlackWidow cracking up beside him.

"I could help with the wedding cake, I am a awesome cook when I want to be." Bruce said glancing up from his laptop. "Now will the cake colors be red and gold or red and blue?" Tony blushed darker and ran his hands through his hair.

"Stave are you going to defend me here?" Tony complained and narrowed his eyes at the war hero. Steve tilted his head back to look at him and then sat up straighter in his seat. 'Mister duty should help me out.' Tony thought and crossed his arms.

"I'm the best man right?" Steve asked and laughed when Tony throw his arms up in the air.

"Ok that's it, I'm out!" Tony snapped and walked to the door, rolling his eyes as his friends burst out laughing. "Yeah yeah you all think you're really funny don't you?"

"Why yes I believe so, get some more popcorn while you're out there." Hawkeye called, grinning and tossing a soda to Jan.

"Fine, but don't complain about how crappy it is." Tony snapped and paused at the door when Hank got up, the tall blonde fallowing him. "You're going to help me get more soda? Or you gonna bug me to" He asked and the other male smiled.

"Hey Tony relax, we tease because we are all family. We are all happy for you." Hank explained and playfully elbowed him as he past him. They went into the kitchen and Hank grabbed a pitcher and filled it with soda, grabbing a tray of cups he walked back into the hallway. "Hey Tony!" Waiting till the black haired male glanced over before going on. "I'll be invited to the wedding right?" He asked and laughed at the annoyed growl his teammate let out. "Hey I have every right to tease you! All of you made the same jokes when Jan and I were dating!"

"Oh get over it ant boy!" Tony called and waited till the popcorn stopped popping before taking the bag out. "Ow! Damn it!" He dropped the bag into the large purple bowl and raised an eye brow. "That works, they can open it." He grumbled and grabbed the bowl, he jumped at the sound of glass shattering and walked to the door. "Did you really drop that Hank?" Stepping into the hall he sighed loudly at the sight of the pitcher now in pieces on the floor. "Jeez that was-" He felt his voice leave him when he looked up to the end of the hallway, the front door was open and blood dripped to the floor from the male standing in the doorway, Hank frozen in shock as he looked at him.

"H-Hey…I'm back.." Peter said weakly, forcing a smile as he looked up at his friends. He knew he looked horrible, he was covered in deep gashes and had to put web over most of them so he wouldn't bleed out. His suit was covered in rips, blood and mud, his mask was barely staying on his face. He winced as the rest of the team came into the hallway and he used the last of his strength to toss the dead feline like creature he had dragged back onto the floor beside him, the symbiote that had been attached to it died on the way to the mansion. "Can someone figure out what that is?" He muttered, lifting a hand to pull off what remained of his mask.

"Oh my god Peter! What happened to you?" Jan gasped, the rest of the team still to shocked to say anything.

"G-Good news…I got all of t-them…" Peter gave a weak smile and then fell forward, not able to keep himself up any longer. Instead of hitting the floor like he expected he fell into strong arms and looked up to see Tony had caught him. His boyfriends worried face the last thing he saw before he passed out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is he going to be ok?" Tony asked, standing beside the web slingers bed. His gaze staying on the bandaged hero, he reminded him of a mummy. Natasha nodded and tossed the other hero a bottle of pills, Stark catching it and looking down at it confused.

"When he wakes up make him take three of those, he is going to be in a lot of pain and those will help." She explained and glanced down at Peter, a worried look easily being seen on her features as she stepped over to the door. "I did my best to patch him up, his fast healing will do the rest." With that Natasha shut the door, leaving the two heroes' alone. Tony sighed and started to pace, his hands clasped behind his back as he frowned down at the carpet. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Peter suddenly gasped and tried to sit up, Stark at his side in seconds and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa calm down, your hurt don't get up." Tony ordered and forced the younger male to lay back down on the bed, his brown hair still matted in places with dry blood.

"Oww…I hurt all over.." Peter mumbled and pulled back the blanket for a moment, wincing at as he looked over the bandages then groaned in pain as he tried to sit up again. Blinking in surprise when his boyfriend once again pushed him back down, catching a not to happy look on Tony's face. "Um…Tony?"

"Take three of these." Tony ordered and when all Peter did was stare in confusion at the bottle the older male frowned and then opened it. Taking out three pills he set them in Peter's hand then handed him a glass of water from the bed side table.

"Thank you.." Peter mumbled and popped the pills into his mouth, using the water to help him sallow them. He lifted a hand to touch his head and made a sound of disgust as he felt his dirty hair, moving his hand back down to the blanket to rub the blood off. "Oh gross…I need a shower."

"Not till your wounds close." Tony said and crossed his arms, taking a seat in a chair he had moved next to the bed. Peter blinked and noticed that the taller hero had narrowed his eyes at him, a clear sign that Tony was mad.

"Um.. so is it cold in here or is it just me?" Peter muttered and pulled the blanket up to his chin, clearing his throat awkwardly as he looked anywhere but his boyfriend. 'I have known Tony long enough to know when he's pissed..' He thought and tried to relax his sore muscles, he felt like he had been hit by a truck, everything hurt.

"What were you thinking?" Tony finely snapped and drummed his fingers on his arm in a sign of annoyance.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me Parker, why do you keep doing the alone hero crap? Your part of a team! You should have called one of us to help you." Tony's tone made Peter wince, but the older male wasn't going to calm down.

"Tony chill, I handled it. I didn't need to call for he-"

"Handled it? Peter look at you!" Tony yelled and stood up, making the wall crawler jump as he yanked the blanket down. "What is this? A pride thing? Is that why you didn't call anyone?" Peter frowned and grit his teeth in pain as he forced himself to sit up, keeping a hand behind him to support himself.

"No that's not it.. look the symbiotes are my fault, if I had handled Venom right when he first attached to me then we wouldn't have to deal with them at all." Peter explained and pulled the blankets back over himself, he actually was really cold.

"Don't bullshit Peter, you don't need to take on things by yourself anymore. This isn't the first time you have walked through the front door covered in your own blood!" Tony yelled, his hands in tight fists at his sides.

"Why are you yelling? As you said this isn't the first time! Why are you getting so angry?" Peter yelled back, narrowing his eyes back at the older hero.

"No more doing things on your own!"

"Tony-"

"No I mean it Peter! Before I would only just worry but this time you scared me to death! I thought.." Tony trailed off and looked at Peter to see the shorter male was glaring at him.

"Thought what?" Peter growled, his own temper raising from having Stark yell at him.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Tony finely said and watched all the anger disappear from Peter's face, replaced with shock instead. "I didn't think things could scare me anymore…but I realize that if I lost you…I.. I wouldn't know what to do with myself.." He trailed off and ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "Do you have any idea…about how much I care about you?" He asked and then lowered his hands when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt. Opening his eyes Tony looked down at Peter and saw that he was gripping onto his shirt, sighing he sat down beside him and carefully pulled Peter into his arms. "Please…call me next time when you're in over your head. Even if I am half way across the world I will find a way to get to you.." Tony whispered and closed his eyes again, relaxing now that he had his boyfriend in his arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a day and most of Peter's shallow wounds had closed, though he still couldn't move around to well. 'I hate being stuck up in a room.' He thought getting annoyed with being bed ridden, the young hero sighing as he sat up. 'Going down stairs and getting something to eat couldn't hurt.. no one is here right now to rant at me for getting out of bed.' He thought and got up, wincing in pain as he did. Opening the door he peeked out to make sure no one was around then stepped out into the hallway, feeling more annoyed that he had to limp as he walked.

"Mr. Parker it wouldn't be wise to move around in your condition." Jarvis said suddenly making the young hero jump slightly, right away hissing in pain from moving so fast. Peter looked up at ceiling and just shrugged, continuing down the hallway.

"I won't bleed to death from getting a sandwich." Peter muttered and turned to start down the stairs, freezing when he saw Tony coming up them. The armored hero frowning and taking faster steps up the stairs.

"Hey! Peter you shouldn't be up yet." Ironman snapped and stopped on the step below the one Peter was standing on, the red and gold hero crossing his arms as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Oh come on, I hate when you guys keep me locked up in rooms." Peter complained and went up another step, trying the hide the wince of pain from the movement.

"Peter you could have died, you really need to take better care of yourself. Now go on, go lay down." Tony ordered and waved an armored hand at him, ignoring the small glare the wall crawler gave him.

"Nope, I am tired of sitting in that room. Now move over Tony, it's not like you're going to make me." Peter said and reached out to poke his chest, smirking playfully at him. Though his smirk disappeared when Stark gave a smirk of his own and before he could move the older male grabbed him around the waist, easily putting him over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs. "AH! T-Tony put me down!" He yelled and struggled, blushing dark when he felt a armored hand on his backside. "H-Hey!"

"Get used to it Peter, I'm taking care of you." Tony said and walked over to the spider hero's room, ignoring the light hits on his back. "Can't really feel that so stop trying." He added and opened the door, closing it behind him and stepping over to the bed. Carefully he slide Peter off his shoulder and set him down on the bed, taking off his helmet and setting it on the bedside table. He watched Peter for a moment then reached down, moving his hands to the bottom of Peter's shirt and tugging it up.

"W-Whoa! Hey what are you doing?" Peter yelped and grabbed the armored hands, gripping onto them tightly and stopping him from pulling his shirt up any higher, half of his chest already exposed.

"I am checking your bandages and seeing if they need to be changed." Tony explained, chuckling at how easily Peter panicked. "I'm not going to try anything…well not till your healed." He said playfully and laughed again at the blush that spread over his boyfriends face.

"Don't tease me! Next time warn me before just randomly trying to strip me!" Peter snapped, though there was no real anger behind his words. The young hero just really embarrassed, his embarrassment only growing as Tony pulled off his shirt. Peter let out a shaky sigh and watched the older hero carefully take off the bandages, tossing them into the trash can by the bed. "Shouldn't Natasha or Jan be doing this?" He asked after a few moments of silence, picking up the first aid kit off the bedside table and handing him the box.

"What you think I can't take care of you? I used to have to tend to my wounds by myself before the Avengers were formed, I know what I am doing." Tony replied and set the box aside, walking into the bathroom he soaked a towel and came back, using it to clean off the dried blood on Peter's skin. Smiling when he saw most of the wounds had closed, the worst one was on the young hero's shoulder, the claw marks deep and painful looking. "I'm jealous of all you super powered people, you guys always heal so fast." He said playfully and then frowned at the once white towel, it now had red and pink splotches on the soft fabric. He felt a great need to protect Peter, to make sure no one ever harmed his sweet and beautiful boyfriend. "Maybe I should make you a suit." He muttered and put new bandages on Peter, blinking when he noticed Peter shiver from his hand touching his chest. "Sorry I know the suit is a bit cold."

"O-Oh no it's not that." Peter mumbled and set his hands in his lap, looking down awkwardly and playing with a string on his dark blue sweat pants. Tony tilted his head then leaned down, setting his hand on the bed beside the younger male.

"My touch doesn't bother you does it?" Tony asked, finding the younger male's shyness really adorable. Peter looked back at him quickly and shook his head, moving a hand down and setting it over the armored one on the blanket.

"Not at all.. it's been a long time since anyone has gotten so close. I'm not used to it at all, hugs are the most I am used to." Peter mumbled and glanced down at Tony's hand, slowly lacing their fingers together, a small smile forming over his lips. Stark smiled as well and couldn't help but let his gaze move over his boyfriend's body.

"Don't hit me for asking this but are you a virgin?" Tony suddenly asked and laughed when Peter turned red, closing one eye when the shorter male lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey I just said no hitting."

"T-Tony! Jeez don't ask things like that!...And no I'm n-not.. I may not be as amazing as you but I did have a few girlfriends." Peter muttered and lightly pushed on Tony's chest, trying to get him out of his personal space.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" Tony asked and smirked at the embarrassment he could easily see on his boyfriends face, he really wanted to start carrying a camera so he could capture those adorable expressions. 'How can anyone be so cute?' He thought and leaned in to peck him on lips. "Well?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Tony watched the younger male's face get redder from his question and he lifted his hand to set it on the wall crawler's thigh. Looking over his body again, did Peter even realize how attractive he was? Tony was barely keeping up his self control, having to remind himself that Peter was hurt. He looked back up into those amazing brown eyes and saw they were looking at his hand, which made him smirk again. Slowly he rubbed the shorter male's thigh and squeezed it gently, leaning in closer and kissing the side of his neck. Peter shivered and lent back slightly, giving him an awkward look.

"Do you r-really need to ask me that? I um…haven't been with anyone in a long time." Peter admitted and lightly pushed on Tony's hand, trying to move it off his thigh.

"How long is long?"

"Er…maybe a year.. or two." Peter muttered and shrugged, work and crime fighting took up most of his time. Tony looked shocked for a moment then whistled, the sound making Peter look down, clearly embarrassed.

"Jeez Peter, how could someone not have touched you in so long? What kept you from getting a boyfriend?"

"W-Well…my feelings for you.." Peter replied and looked up at Tony, smiling shyly at the surprised look the older male was giving him. "Why look so shocked? I have been in love with you for awhile." He added and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Tony closed his eyes half way and lifted his hand to cup Peter's cheek, kissing him lightly. Peter kissed back and set his hand over the glowing reactor in Tony's chest, letting out a happy sigh. Ironman moved his other hand to Peter's side, about to pull him closer only to freeze when the young hero hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Tony whispered and pulled back, giving a lopsided smile as he looked at his boyfriend. "Ok I think you should lay down before I do something stupid, I don't want to have to pull out the first aid kit again because I made you reopen a wound." He said and straightened up, but before he could make his way to the door Peter reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait…um could you.. lay with me?" Peter asked and blushed deeply, averting his gaze when Tony looked at him. "Er w-wait that's silly…um sorry I asked I just-" He was cut off as Tony leaned in and kissed him passionately, taking the young hero's breath away. When the armored hero broke the kiss it took him a moment to get his brain working again, his eyes half way open as he looked up at Tony.

"I don't mind at all, just let me get out of my armor first." Ironman said and straightened up again, walking to the door and looking over his shoulder to smile at him. "Find a good movie on TV." He then opened the door and walked out. Peter smiled and scooted himself back on the bed, stopping once he could rest his back on the headboard. He used his web to get the remote across the room and flipped on the TV, looking forward to spending the afternoon snuggled up to Stark and watching movies.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do know there will be er *cough* fun times between Peter and Tony soon.
> 
> Went to see the Spider-Man movie and loved it! Saw BatMan not to long ago and loved that to! I am such a movie nerd XD. Thank you everyone for your kind comments, I will try and update the next chapter faster this time. It's so much easier to make up monsters then super villains ._. I blame that on writing Silent Hill and Resident Evil fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! That was the first chapter….yaaay! Oh that took me forever…well more of I stayed up all night and fought the cat when she walked across the keypad. I am not the best writer around but I know I am getting better with each story. I do have ADHD and am known to miss a few typos so sorry if I did but I looked over this a lot so there shouldn't be but meh typos have a way of sneaking into peoples storys. I hope people will just enjoy the story ^_^


End file.
